The Marvelous Misadventures of Opie
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Opie Nunez is a baby girl who got into strange misadventures and macabre predicaments with her friends.
1. San Guadalupe Botanica

Miracle City, San Guadalupe Botanica

Opie babbled

Manny said "I know Opie legend says whoever works at San Guadalupe Botanica and his ghost will put a curse on you forever!"

Opie squealed

Manny said "I promise Frida i'll keep you safe for the weekend but if anything bad happens to you she'll kill me!"

Opie cooed

Manny gulped

Manny decided to call Pablo.

Clock transition

Manny said "Pablo this is serious if anything bad happen to her Frida will kill me!"

Pablo screamed

Manny said "Sorry Pablo"

Opie cooed

Pablo said "Awww hi Opie"

Opie waved her hand.

Manny said "Now how are we keep Opie safe"

Skulls transition

Opie was wearing a safety suit that Manny and Pablo made.

Opie heard a ghostly moaning

Opie crawled into San Guadalupe Botanica.

Opie sees the grim reaper statue

~Don't go into San Guadalupe Botanica~

The ground was rumbling.

Opie said "Uh-oh?"

Two skeletal arms came out of the floor.

A skeleton came out of the floor and flesh and muscles formed around him.

Opie whimpers

It formed into a ugly mexican man with messy black hair, yellow eyes and rotting blue skin. He wears his tattered worker outfit.

And then it began to speak with a creepy tone.

"I...smell...a...bebe!"

Thunder crashing

Opie screamed

Opie walked out of the botanica.

"You shouldn't come here!"

Opie runs to Manny and Pablo

Manny said "Uh-oh i should've warned you about it"

Opie babbled

Thunder crashing

"Come out"

Manny screamed

Pablo said "I think it's the ghost of a botanica worker who died during the great depression"

"Come out"

Manny said "Opie you have any bright ideas!?"

Opie points at a botanica.

Manny said "Okay this is the worst idea ever!"

Grim Reaper statues transition

Opie, Manny and Pablo walked into San Guadalupe Botanica.

Opie babbled

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

Suddenly the ghost of a botanica worker from earlier appears behind them.

"Boo!"

Manny, Opie and Pablo screamed

"Who dares disturb Xavier Ramon Diaz!"

Thunder crashing

Opie walked to a ghostly botanica worker.

Opie babbled

"No no! i was talking about babies disturbing me!?"

Opie laughed

A ghostly botanica worker facepalmed but his head falls off.

Opie laughed

"Hey! it's not funny!"

Pablo has an idea.

Clock transition

Carlito and Carla's house

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

Carlito and Carla run away screaming.

Manny, Pablo and Opie laughed


	2. Party with a ghost

Nunez household

Opie cooed

Marlene said "Get ready Opie"

Opie babbled

Marlene said "Cause we're about to party!"

Opie squealed

But a ghostly butterfly landed on Opie's nose.

Opie sneezed

And then something strange happened.

Marlene gulped

Opie laughed

Clock transition

Laisa was reading a book.

Marlene said "Hey Laisa after you finish your homework, we can party!"

Marlene and Opie squealed

Laisa said "Sorry i'm busy"

Marlene and Opie deflated.

Clock transition

"Sorry Marlene it's your brother's graduation from college"

Marlene and Opie's jaws dropped

Clock transition

Marlene and Opie's eyes widen in awe as they saws a old cd.

Opie puts a cd in a record player.

But they hears creepy 1920s jazz music.

Marlene and Opie gulped

Opie babbled

Marlene whimpers.

Marlene turns a record player off.

Marlene and Opie were going to bed.

The next morning

Marlene and Opie wake up to see a old cd

Marlene puts a cd in a trunk.

Marlene and Opie sighed in relief.

But Opie heard someone whistling.

It was Opie's neighbor.

He was gardening

"Ay Dios Mio i hate this song!"

Marlene and Opie said "Uh-oh?"


	3. Opie Matchmaker

Leone Elementary School

Marlene said "Hey look i got an 99% on my math test"

Tasha said "Actually i got an 100% on my math test"

Marlene's eyes widen in awe

But Marlene hears a door slam.

It was Marlene's math teacher. He has messy black hair, brown eyes with bags, black mustache and tan skin.

"Each one of you did very well but not good enough!"

Suddenly he hears a sing song voice.

~Hey Mr. Dalivez~

He breaks a chalk in half and roared at his students.

Tasha gulped

Marlene said "Why so azul"

Mr. Dalivez said "I'm so- i don't talk about it"

Marlene pouts

"Fine!"

The students cheered

Clock transition

Marlene and Opie walked to Mr. Dalivez

Opie babbled

Mr. Dalivez screamed

Opie laughed

But he saws a beautiful woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

Marlene and Opie cheered

Clock transition

Everyone run out of the school.

Marlene said "What did we do after school"

Opie cooed

Clock transition

Opie and Marlene chanted and of a sudden a ghostly Spanish dog appears.

But they hears her older brother's angry voice

"Marlene Opie did you just touch my stuff!"

Marlene and Opie gulped


	4. Opie Ballet

Leone Elementary School

"Today we have Jessica Jellini who becomes the head ballet dancer not because her father made a donation to the school...anyway get ready for Jessica Jellini!"

The ballet dancers carried Jessica to the stage.

Jessica walked on them like stairs and take a microphone from the principal.

Jessica said "Make some noises if you want the Guadalupe Ballerinas!"

Everybody cheered

Tasha said "Uh Marlene have you ever of a tale about a girl who used to be a ballerina until the snobby ballet dancers makes fun of her"

Marlene gasped

Opie said "Uh-oh?"

Tasha said "Uh-oh is right after she died her spirit ends up dancing in the theatre"

Thunder crash

Opie and Marlene gulped

Marlene sees the dance trophies.

However a boy around her age appears behind her.

"Aaaaah DJ!"

"Sorry sorry"

"That's okay but i had to go to the theatre where her ghost lived"

Opie laughed

DJ gulped

Gym

Jessica said "Don't worry Serena the dancers will get you grow some tutus!"

Serena began to dance.

But Marlene kicked open the doors.

Serena screamed

"What the-"

Opie babbled

"Uh we're in the middle of something here"

Marlene said "You're the leader what's the plan"

Jessica snapped her fingers

Jessica and her friends began to dance

Opie blows a raspberry

Jessica growled

Clock transition

Miracle City Theatre

Marlene, Tasha, DJ and Opie walked inside a old theatre

DJ said "What is this place?"

Suddenly they hears a sweet voice singing.

They screamed

They went to a backstage.

They saws a ghostly woman with long dark brown hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white ballerina dress and ballet shoes.

"Why did you keep dancing"

A ghostly ballerina nodded

"It's because the snobby ballet dancers were jealous of your charm and beauty"

Marlene has an idea

Later at night

Crowd cheers

Jessica and her friends were dancing but they saw a fog.

The zombie ballet dancers rise from the floor

The ballet dancers screamed

Jessica said "Out of my way! I'm too pretty to die!?"

But a ghostly ballerina tripped Jessica

Everybody cheered


	5. Chapter 5: Character Profile

Name: Ophelia Fridaniella Nunez

Nickname: Opie, Phoebe

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Color: Tawny

Species: Human

Personality: Cheerful, optimistic, naive, adventurous, cute

Appearance: Opie has brown hair in a bobcut, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears a light pink onesie.

Relatives: Frida Suarez(cousin), Nikita and Anita Suarez(cousins), Sebastian Nunez(brother), Laisa Nunez(sister), Marlene Nunez(sister), Carmela Suarez(aunt), Emiliano Suarez(uncle), Augustin Nunez(father), Juliana Nunez(mother)

Home: Nunez Household, Miracle City

Opie's voice actress is Mariopie Flores.


	6. Nunez Symphony

Sebastian was playing his violin as Laisa was gardening with Marlene and Opie.

However they see a bill board that says Miracle City Symphony Orchesta

Laisa said "Uh-oh that means-"

They hear their older brother screaming

"DUE TOMORROW!?"

Opie said "Uh-oh?!"

Marlene said "We gotta do something or he's gonna be crushed!"

Skulls transition

Sebastian was about to write but he hears Opie playing a trumpet off key.

Sebastian thought Come on! Be inspired!

But he hears Opie playing a trumpet beautifully

An idea popped into Sebastian's brain.

Sebastian thought That's it! all i have to do is stop my annoying siblings from driving me loco!

Sebastian began to write as Marlene and Laisa began to sing to a tune of E T Mensah's song Play Samba Merengue.

Marlene and Laisa began to play their guitars.

Ghostly green fire appears as he writes and something scary happens.

A few minutes later Laisa, Marlene, Opie and Sebastian were worn out.

Laisa and Marlene said "FINISHED! ALL-"

Sebastian said "FINISHED! HA HA HA HA!"

Sebastian danced out of his room.

Skulls transition

"So what do you think"

A german conductor said "I think it was inspiring and macabre we have a winner!"

Sebastian smiles

Tonight is finally the Miracle City Symphony Orchestra.

Orchestra warming up as Marlene and Laisa were warming up their voices.

"Ladies and gentleman a new conductor Sebastian Nunez"

Everyone cheers

Sebastian conducts

A mexican man began to play the piano

A french woman began to play a violin

A portuguese woman began to play a harp

The brazillian men began to play the drums

Sebastian hummed a tune until he hears Opie playing a trumpet.

Sebastian gulped "I wrote something that i heard"

Marlene and Laisa began to sing.

A chinese woman began to play a cello.

Sebastian facepalmed

And it changed to dark cabaret music

Delicious Cabaret played as the zombies rise from the ground.

Sebastian screamed

He sees the crowd danced along.

Sebastian takes a deep breath

The song ended with Opie, Marlene and Laisa hugged Sebastian much to his dismay

"Get it off me!"

Everyone cheers

"Now that's what i call music!"

"The baby girl is awesome!"

Sebastian, Marlene, Laisa and Opie takes a bow.


	7. The Ghost's Guitar

Marlene and Opie were playing hide and seek in Miracle City Cemetery but Marlene sees a old guitar covered in dust.

Marlene rubbed the dust off revealing a dark red guitar with a skull.

Marlene said "Maybe i could try it"

Marlene began to play a cheerful yet morbid tune on the guitar and Opie crawled to her.

Opie babbled

Marlene said "I know Fantasma del Guitarrista is a urban legend. In Spanish Folklore, Fantasma del Guitarrista is the ghost of a man who killed himself due to the abuse the wealthy people put him through. After his death, his ghost played a creepy yet beautiful tune on his guitar and serenade young girls until they go to sleep"

Opie babbled

Clock transition

Marlene and Opie put the guitar in a trunk.

Marlene closed the door.

Suarez Household

Nikita and Anita were about to go to bed but they hears guitar music. They sees a man with a black hat, pants, vest, a white blouse and a red tie who was playing a creepy yet beautiful tune on his dark red guitar. The serenade gets Nikita and Anita to sleep.

Frida hear the song.

Frida gets up and races to her sisters' bedroom. She opens the door and sees her older sisters sleeping in their beds.

But she sees who is there. The guitar player reveals himself to be a ghostly man with messy black hair, brown eyes, mustache and tan skin and disappears in skulls and flowers.

Frida whispered "Fantasma del Guitarrista"


	8. Dama Llorando

Opie was crying so loudly that her siblibgs hear her.

Their parents come.

Juliana said "Hey guys how's it going"

Sebastian said "Terrible! Opie's been crying in 3 days!?"

Laisa said "Her caterwauling drives me crazy!?"

Marlene said "We tried anything but nothing's working"

Augustin said "You kids cries a lot when you were babies expect for the part someone stared at us"

Juliana gulped "Ever since Sebastian was born, a creepy woman looked at us when we decorate the baby room.

A creepy woman said "I can still hear you"

Augustin and Juliana shuddered

But Laisa has an idea.

Laisa showed them a picture of herself as a baby and a creepy doll.

Laisa said "Gabrielita my favorite doll when i was a baby she always cheered me up"

They were in the attic looking for something as Opie contiued crying

Laisa opens a trunk and pull out her favorite doll

"A-ha i found it!"

"Look Opie it's Gabrielita"

Laisa turned Gabrielita on and a song played

Opie stopped crying.

It began to sing in a soft yet creepy voice

~Cheer up Bebe don't you cry no more tears it's cheer up time laugh with me and we will be happy happy happy!~

Opie giggled as she clapped her hands

Juliana said "The demonio muncea i thought you get rid of it!"

Marlene said "We got Opie to stop crying you're welcome"

Augustin said "You don't understand that creepy doll drove us crazy!"

Laisa said "Overreact too much it's just a cute doll"

As the parents left, Marlene, Laisa and Sebastian shrugs.

Marlene said "They're just jealous because we got Opie to stop crying"

Opie hugged Gabrielita.

Clock transition

Everything was peaceful until one day...

~Cheer up Bebe don't you cry no more tears it's cheer up time laugh with me and we will be happy happy happy!~

Sebastian, Marlene and Laisa said "OPIE!"

Opie giggled

Later...

Sebastian was trying to write but the paper blew past him.

Sebastian growled

Laisa was brushing her hair as her eyes bob in tune

Marlene was making a house of cards but it collasped.

Marlene said "I can't take it anymore!?" as she pull on her hair.

Laisa put Gabrielita on the toy shelf.

Laisa sighed in relief

Marlene and Sebastian panting.


End file.
